Something Deeper
by tizzyfronfan
Summary: Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been bestfriends since they were 9 yrs old. They both love to watch Disney Channel, they both like sports, music and drama. But that’s not all they have in common. A Troypay with a little bit of Relsi.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical

Disclaimer: I don't own high school musical.

Summary: Troy and Sharpay have been bestfriends since they were 9 yrs old. They both love to watch Disney Channel, they both like sports, music and drama. But that's not all they have in common. A Troypay with a little bit of Ryella.

**Something Deeper**

Chapter 1

There was a blonde girl with amazing brown eyes who really loves pink. Her name was Sharpay. She has a twin brother, Ryan. They were the richest kid in East high. Sharpay has everything that a girl wants except for one thing, the guy she loves. She was in love with her bestfriend, Troy, since she was 9 yrs. old. But she kept for herself for a long time.

Sharpay was walking in the hallway of East High. It's their senior year. She's so excited for the prom. But she still doesn't have anyone to go to the dance with. She went to her locker to get her thing for first period. Troy was waiting for her by her locker.

"Good morning, Princess." Troy greeted using a British accent.

"Well, Good morning to you, too, my Prince" Sharpay greeted back, also using a British accent.

"You're late. You're suppose to be her by 7:15"

"I'm sorry, Troysie. But it's not my fault. Ryan here woke up a little late. And I'm just 5 minutes late."

"Thanks, sis," Ryan said being sarcastic, "I've been up all night because someone seem to be a little sick. I'm just a little worried." Sharpay shot her twin an angry look.

"Who's been sick?" Troy asked.

"Sha-" Sharpay elbowed Ryan. He almost spilled Sharpays secret.

"Our mom, she's kinda sick right now." Sharpay continued.

Then the bell ring…

"I hate you, Ry. You almost blurted out my secret." Sharpay whispered to Ryan while on their way for first period. "I love you too, sis"

_**Flashback**_

_Sharpay was 10 yrs old… while playing with her twin and his best friend… "Paypay! You're nose is bleeding!" troy said terrified. "Mommy…" Sharpay cried. Sharpay's parents arrived and immediately brought her to the hospital. "Doc, what's wrong with my daughter? She looks pale and always has nose bleeds." Sharpay's mother asked. "We must confine her to see her codition." The doctor said. "Mommy, daddy, is Paypay gonna be alright?" Ryan asked. "You're sister will be fine, Duckie" his parent reassured him._

_After a week the doctor has the result. "Ma'am, Sir, I'm sorry to tell you but your daughter has Leukemia. She has 8 yrs. to livr if she will have chemotherapy but oif no… Maybe shorter that that." The doctor said. Sharpay's parents cried._

_Sharpay's parents told her about her condition. She cried and told her parents not to tell anyone. She doesn't want other people to pity her. Sharpay has to chemo so she will be able to live like normal kids. _

_**End of Flashback**_

--

a/n this is my new fanfic… hope you like this one.

Please review… thanks…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Prom is getting near. Everyone is excited except for Sharpay. She's not in the mood to plan everything for prom. And besides, she still got 2 months before the prom.

"Hey, man. Wazzup?" the afro boy and Troy gave each other a high five. They we're playing basketball in the gym. "Have you asked someone to go to the prom with you?" Chad asked while getting the ball from Troy.

"Not yet. I don't even know if I'm going." Troy took the ball again and dribbled.

"Why don't you ask Sharpay to the prom? Or maybe Gabriella, she always has a thing for you." Chad said trying to stop Troy from making the shot. Troy threw the ball but missed.

"Sharpay? No way, man. She's my bestfriend and I don't think she'll agree with it." Chad got the ball and made a shot.

"Troy, what's wrong with going out with your bestfriend? You can't tell until you asked her." Troy now had the ball, dribbled the made a three point shot.

"Maybe I'm gonna ask 'Pay to the prom. What about you? Who are you going with to the prom?" They continued playing basketball.

"I already asked Taylor. And she said yes."

"Good for you man."  
"So who won?" someone shouted from the bleachers. Troy stopped. He heard a familiar voice. It's the voice he really loves to hear.

"So your girlfriend's here to see you, huh?" Chad joked.

"She's not my girlfriend. You know she's my besfriend, right?"  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, man. I know you have a thing for her."

Troy turned around and saw the beautiful blonde he has been dreaming of.

And told Chad, "I don't."

He waved at her and she came towards Troy.

"Who do you think won?" he asked.

"Chad. We all know he's the best player." Sharpay joked then Troy started tickling her. She laughed so hard. Sharpay was very ticklish.

"So you think Chad's better than me. huh?" Troy tickled her even more making her fall on the ground. Sharpay laughed harder that it was hard for her to breathe. Chad laughed as he watched them goof around.

"Stop it Troy. -giggle- My stomach hurts."

"I won't stop until you say it." Troy continued to tickle her.  
"Ok. Ok. TROY ZACHARY BOLTON IS THE HOTTEST AND BEST BASKETBALL PLAYER IN THE WORLD." Sharpay said between her giggles. Troy stopped tickling her.

"That's more like it." Troy said then helped Sharpay to stand. "Just wait for me. I'll just have a quick shower."

"Sure, Troysei." Then Troy left.

"Hi Chad. How are you and Taylor?"

"We're both ok."

"That's nice. Have you asked her to the prom?"

"Yup. Btw, has anyone asked you to the prom?"

"There were lots of guys who have been asking but I don't know if I could come to the prom."

"Why? You should be at the prom. You'd miss half of your life if you won't come"

"As much as I loved to I'm still not sure."

"Ok. But we hope you could come."

"Yeah. I hope so too."

Troy has finished his shower. He went to join Chad and Sharpay.

"Pay, where's Ryan?" Troy asked putting his arm around Sharpay's shoulder.

"Oh. He's with Kelsi. They've been dating for a while now." She placed her arm around Troy's waist. Chad was "We have to go now Chad" Sharpay said waving him goodbye.  
"See ya later, man" Troy said. "You tell me you're don't like her?" Chad whispered. He could tell by the way they treat each other that they really like each other.

--

Have a nice day…

Please review… thanks…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Troy, when are you gonna ask Sharpay to the prom?" Chad asked. They were just in the hallway with the whole basketball team.

"I'm still trying to get the proper time to ask her."

"You better ask her now. There are lots of guys who want to be her prom date."

"Maybe I'll ask her later."

Then Troy saw Ryan entering the door. He looked kinda disappointed. He wonders where Sharpay could be. Then the door opened and revealed the person he's been waiting for. She smiled and waved at him.

"Now is your chance Troy." Chad said pushing Troy toward Sharpay.

"huh? Ok. This is it." Then Troy left to go to Sharpay.

"Hi Troy!" Sharpay said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. They would always greet each other like that.

"H-hi Pay!" Troy said. He was kinda nervous. He turned around and saw his teammate. Then they shouted, "Get your head on the game."

"Do you have something to say?"

"Uhm… Pay… Do you… Do you want… uhm.." he was really nervous.

"Yes Troy." Shapay said.

"Yes for what?"

"My answer to what you're gonna ask me, Troy"

"Really? You wanna go to the prom with me? As a date?" Troy said really excited. He was very happy.

"Yes I'm going to the prom with you. But who said it's going to be a date?"

Troy smile faded with what she said. He really wanted to go with her to the prom as her date. Sharpay noticed the look on Troy's face and smiled.

"I was just joking silly. Of course it a date." She giggled.

"Yes!" Toy shouted and gave her a very tight hug.

"Unm.. Troy"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry" the he let go of the hug. He was very ecstatic that he kissed Sharpay in the lips without thinking. Sharpay was surprised. She didn't know what to do. The n she responded to the kiss. After a while the heard the crowd cheering. And that's the time that Troy realized that he was kissing her. He broke the kiss and gave her another hug.

Then the bell ring. They both went to the first period.

Gabriella liked Troy a lot. He saw Troy kiss Sharpay earlier. She was really disappointed but that doesn't stop her. Then she saw Troy by his locker. She followed him.

"Troy!" she called out.

"Hey Gabriella." Troy said.

Without thinking Gabriella pulled Troy into a kiss. Troy was shocked. He tried to push her away but she's too strong. _Too strong for a girl_. He thought. Then Sharpay arrived and saw them kissing.

"Troy!" She said feeling like tears are starting to fall from her eyes.

Then Gabriella broke the kiss and left.

"It's not what you think Pay." Troy wanted to explain.

"It was no biggie Troy. I'm not your girlfriend anyways." She said trying to fight back the tears.

"But I still want you to know that I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

"Ok, Troy, whatever you say. I have to go now." she said slamming her locker then left. Troy was following behind.

"I thought we're going home together?"

"I'm sorry Troy. But Ryan said we'd go home together."

"Ok. Bye." He said then gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. He knows that Sharpay was really upset but he wants to give her time.

It's been 3 days since the incident. Sharpay has been avoiding Troy since then. Everytime he goes to her house they would always say that Sharpay is not home. He tried calling Ryan but he always says that she's fine but she can't talk to him at the moment. So he planned to wait for her. He stayed outside her house until she goes out. Everyone in there has been telling him to go home 'coz Sharpay's not home.

"Troy, you've been here outside for five hours. Maybe you should go home now." Isabelle said.

"No. I'm not going anywhere until she comes out. Why don't you just tell me where she is?"

"I can't Troy." Isabelle said feeling sorry for Troy then left. Isabelle also knows about Sharpay's condition.

It started to rain and Troy was still outside. He didn't bother to go home. He just waited there. But still there was no sign of Sharpay. Isabelle went out to give him umbrella and brought him to his house.

The next day Troy got sick. He was brought to the hospital. Troy's parents we're really worried about him. Troy was in a wheel chair when the saw Sharpay's parents.

--

a cliff-hanger… hope you like this…

please review..

thanks **troypay-zashley-4ever** for the review..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Troy was surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans in the hospital. _Why are they here? Did something happen to Sharpay?_ He thought. He felt the goose bumps when he thought about why Sharpay's parents are there.

"Auchante, Richard. Over here." Troy's mom called out. They parents have been friends since college. Mrs. Evans turned around. She saw Mr. And Mrs. Bolton.

"Lucile!" Mrs. Evans said then went over them. Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton gave each other a hand shake while Mrs. Evans and Mrs. Bolton gave each other a hug.

"How's Troy? I feel bad about what happened."Auchante said looking at Troy.

"He's fine now. But he has to stay here for a couple of days." Lucile said.

"What's did the doctors said about him?" Richard asked.

"The doctor said that he's gonna be fine." Jack replied. They walked through the hallway of the hospital. They brought Troy to his room.

"We're gonna leave you here for a while, son. We have to talk with your doctor." His mom said.

"Take care Troy." Mr. and Mrs. Evans said. Then they all left the room.

After awhile Troy heard noises outside his room. His parents were talking with Sharpay's parents. He went near the door and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Lucile stop crying, Troy is going to be just fine." Auchante reassured her.

"B-but I th-thought he's g-getting better." Lucile said in between sobs.

"What did the doctor said to you? And please tell me the truth." Auchante said.

"But please promise me not to tell your kids." Lucile said.

"Ok. We promise." Mr. and Mrs. Evans said.

"When Troy was 9 yrs. old he was diagnosed with Leukemia. It's a type of cancer in the blood." Lucile said. Auchante was shocked upon hearing this.

"Oh Lucile, I have to tell you something, too. But please don't tell Troy."

"Ok."

"Well, when my daughter was 10 yrs. old she was also diagnosed with Leukemia."

They both cried and hugged. Troy heard all of this. He started to cry. Sharpay also has leukemia. That means that she's also gonna die. His parents entered his room and surprised to see him at the door.

"Mom, dad. I heard what you've been talking. Does she really have leukemia? Was that the reason she wasn't in school for a week?" he said then started crying again.

"Yes, Troy. Sharpay has leukemia. But she doesn't want others to know because she doesn't want them to pity her." Mrs. Evans said. Troy cried harder.

"I guess we both have the same reason. Can I see her?"

"Well, I guess you can see her. You already know her secret. And I know that the reason you were brought here to the hospital was because you waited for her in the rain."

They brought Troy to Sharpay's room. When they entered the room Troy saw Sharpay lying in the bed with a lot of IVs attached to her.

"Troy?" Ryan said.

"Sharpay!" Troy said enthusiastically.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Sharpay asked weakly.

"I'm here to visit you."

"But why are you in a patient's gown?"

"Huh. This. Uhm."

"Maybe we'll just leave you two here alone. Ryan lets go." Auchante interrupted. Then their parents left the room.

"I know why you're here Pay. You don't have to hide your secret to me anymore. I know you have leukemia. And you have chemo that's why you weren't in school for a week." Sharpay sat up. Troy helped her. Then he sat on a chair next to Sharpay's bed.

"Did my parents tell you?"

"No. I over heard them outside the door. You should have told me before Pay. We're bestfriends."

"I'm sorry Troy but I just don't want you to pity me."

"That's my reason, too."

"Reason to what Troy?"

"Oh nothing.. Just forget it Pay."

"I thought there won't be secrets any more."

"I'm sorry Pay. It's just that…."

"Have you been crying Troy?" Sharpay cut him off.  
"Uhm… No, there's just something in my eyes."

"That's another secret Troy."

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you. I also have leukemia Pay. And that's also my reason fro not telling you. And yes I cried when I heard you had leukemia too awhile ago. Happy now" troy said. Sharpay let a tear fall from her eyes.

"You have leukemia? That's why you're here. When?"

"When I was 9."

"So that's why you don't have hair when I first met you."

"Yeah. I just finished chemo that time. Did you also lose your hair?"

"Yep. But mom bought me a wig just like my hair so it wasn't too obvious."

"I'm glad we're talking right now. I really missed you Pay"

"I missed you too Troy." Then Troy stood up and came closer to her. Their faces were now inches away. Troy closed the gap with a kiss. It was the second time they kissed. Sharpay responded to the kiss. Troy licked her lips begging for entrance. Sharpay parted her lips and their tongues begin to fight inside her mouth. They shared a very passionate kiss. Sharpay thought about Gabriella. She ended the kiss. "What about Gabriella?" she asked.

"Way to kill the mood Pay. There's nothing between me and her. Ok?"

"But you kissed."

"She kissed me. I didn't' kiss her. And besides I'm in love with somebody else."

"May I know who's this somebody is?"

"I'll give you a clue…" then he gave her a peck on the lips, "I just kissed her." He finished.

"Ok.. Uhmm.. Let me think.. Do I know her?" she said with a grin.

"I love you Pay."

"I love you too Troysie." Then they shared another passionate kiss but were cut short when the door opened.

"Troy. You know my sister is sick. What are you doing with her?" Ryan said. Both of them blushed.

"You better go now Troy. I'll see you later."

"Ok. I'll go now. Take care Pay. Later, Ry" He gave Sharpay a peck on the lips then left.

--

Another chapter.. another twist… hope you liked this…

Please reviw… thanks..

Have a nice day…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sharpay was baking in the kitchen when everything turned dark. Someone has placed his hand over Sharpay's eyes.

"Guess who?" the mysterious person said using a very deep voice.

Sharpay tired to pull the hand off but he was so strong. She already knows who the person was. He's known him very well that by just smelling his perfume she would it's him.  
"Uhmm," she thought, "Zac Efron?" she smiled.

"So you like Zac Efron, eh." He cracked a smile then took off his hands.

"Course. He's the hottest guy in the world and I'd give everything just to be given a chance to sleep with him." She said with a grin.

"Really?" Troy said raising a brow. "Yep. And btw, how did you get here?" she asked.

"Isabelle let me in." Troy replied. _(a/n: Isabelle is Sharpay's housekeeper)_

"What are you making?" he asked.

"I'm making Chocolate-Caramel Mousse. I'm trying it from the recipe book." Sharpay said and put the tray in the oven.

"I haven't seen you bake for awhile. What made you do so?"

"I got board. Mom and dad are not here, and Ryan's at Kelsi's"

"Good thing I'm here, huh? You've got company now."

"Yeah. Thanks Troy."

"So, you've got a date for prom?"

"Well, the East High basketball captain asked me fro prom." Sharpay smirked.

"Oh. So I've heard. You'd go with him?"

Sharpay smiled and said, "No. I'd rather go with Zac Efron"

Troy was a little sad with what she said. "Oh. Really" he said lamely then turned his back.

"Of course I'll go with you silly." Sharpay said and kissed him. Their simple kiss turned to a passionate one.

"I love you, Paypay." Troy said. Their nose touching.

"I love you too, Troysie." Then they kissed again. Their kiss took a while longer. Sharpay broke the kiss and pushed Troy when she smelled something burning.

"Omg, I forgot about the cake." She sped to the oven and took out the tray. She placed it in the counter. The sides were all burned out.

"I wonder what it tastes like." Troy said trying to hide his laugh. Sharpay saw him then pouted.

"You could laugh at that. I was making that for you." Then she left. Troy grabbed her hand. "Pay, don't be mad. I wasn't laughing at your cake. I'm sorry but I was laughing at you. You look hilarious, Pay. You look like a child who just lost her puppy." Then he gave her a hug.

"Ok Troy."

"Only the sides were burned, we could remove that and we could still eat that." Troy took the tray and cut the burned side. Sharpay smiled. They ate what's left of the cake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was time for prom but Troy wasn't feeling well. He was in his room just lying in his bed. Then his phone rang.  
_"Hey, Troysie. Ready for prom yet."_

"Uh. Of course, Paypay." He said lamely.

"_Are you alright, Troy? It's alright if we can't go to prom. Your health is more important."_

"No, Pay! I'm Ok. We have to go. Prom is one of the important events of senior year."

"_But you're not ok."_

"I'm ok now Pay. Hearing your voice makes me feel alright. Just be ready for prom. I'll pick you up after 2 hours."

"_Ok Troysie. But we'll leave prom early if you feel sick later ok?"_

"Ok. Paypay. I love you."

"_I love you too."_

Then they hung up.

2 hours have passed. Troy was in the Evans mansion. He was sitting in the couch waiting for his girlfriend. "Hey, Troysie." He heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw Sharpay going down the stairs. His jaw dropped. "You should close your mouth now Troy before flies come entering them." Troy got to his senses. "You look… Amazing…" He said still in awe. "You don't look bad yourself." He went over to Sharpay and placed the corsage to her hand. "They're beautiful Troy." "But not as beautiful as you Paypay."

Then they went to his car to go to prom.

When they entered the East High gym all eyes were at them. They really look good together. And both got the nicest attire in the gym.

"Can I have this dance?" Troy said offering his hand to her girlfriend. "Of course Troy." Then day danced in the middle of the gym. They danced all night. "Do you think I could be the Prom Queen.?" Sharpay said resting her head in Troy's chest while they dance. "No doubt to that Paypay. You're the most beautiful girl here at prom." He said and kissed her head. "Thanks Troy." She said and looked up to Troy. He leaned in and gave kissed her on the lips. Their kiss took awhile until they heard the mic went on.

"I would like everyone to take their seats first." Ms. Darbus said. Everyone took their seats. Sharpay and Troy sat along with Ryan, Kelsi, Chad and Taylor.

"I know you've been waiting for this moment. We will now see who will be our Prom King and Queen." Ms. Darbus continued. Everyone applauded and cheered.

"I'm sure each of you had your own bet for prom king and queen but we'll only have one Prom King and one Prom queen." The cheer got louder. Somebody handed her an envelop and then she opened it.

"The results are now in. This year's Prom King is no other than the basketball superstar. Troy Bolton." The girls were shouting out his name.

"Congrats man." Ryan and Chad said.

"Congrats Troy." Kelsi, Taylor and Sharpay said. Troy gave Sharpay a peck on the lips before standing up to go to the stage. When he was already on the stage, Ms. Darbus placed the crown in his head.

"Now, who will be our Prom queen?" then she looked at Troy. "Who do you think will be the Prom Queen Troy?" Ms. Darbus asked. Troy just shrugged. He wants Sharpay to be the Prom Queen but he doesn't want to be bias. Ms. Darbus just smiled at him.

"And the Prom Queen is no other than the Drama Club co-president, Sharpay Evans."

Everyone in the table congratulated her. The boys in the gym were cheering for her she stood up and went to the stage.  
When she got on stage Troy hugged her. "I know you'd be my Prom Queen."

Ms. Darbus placed the tiara in her head. "Now is the time for the Prom King and Queen to dance."

Troy and Sharpay went in to the middle of the gym and dance. In the middle of the dance, Sharpar felt that Troy's hand had gotten heavier. She looked up at Troy and saw that he was pale.

"Troy we have to go home. You don't feel so good."

"I'm ok Pay."

"No you're not. We have to go home whether you like it or not." She dragged her to the table and took her purse. She drove him to his house.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

a/n thanks for reading.. I hope you liked it..

thanks for those who reviewed,,

please review some more…


End file.
